Divine Wedding
by AkumaKami64
Summary: The celebration to the wedding of Godking Garfield to Goddess Terra takes an interesting turn when a late guest arrives.


This is a oneshot readers, my first at that. I may add to it in the future, but this is it for the time being. I made it out of boredom while talking with beta and he said I should post it. This has nothing to do with any of my other stories, hope you enjoy.

Beta- Dragon Wizard 91

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Godking Garfield smiled happily at his blonde bride as the audience of mortals and immortals still cheered from their kiss. Terra, Goddess of the Earth, was now the GodQueen of it as well. Terra smiled lovingly at her new husband. The circular room was lit by the view above of the earth and the starry sky. Garfield chuckled as he watched Richard, God of Combat, fight Victor, God of Weapons. The two had a long standing rivalry between friends and their fights were grand things to watched. Terra opened a gift to find a wolf-eagle puppy and smiled happily at it. Kori, Goddess of Stars, smiled gleefully as her friend enjoyed her gift.

Suddenly, the lights of the stars began to dim as the room grew silent, "Apologies, My King, for my late arrival," a low and soft voice echoed throughout the room as a woman emerged from an unnatural shadow. The entire crowd began to make way for her as she headed towards the thrones, "And for my apparent interruption," she added with faint humor in her voice.

The GodKing of Creation merely chuckled as the woman stood before their thrones, "Quite alright, Rachel," Garfield assured, confirming what those that had never seen the woman were suspecting; Rachel, GodQueen of the Underworld and Goddess of Shadows, "I'm assuming that your lateness was from getting your wedding gifts?" Garfield guessed with a raised eyebrow, getting a negative in response.

"Nay, My King. While they took some difficulty to acquire, the cause of my delay was an earthquake. A tribe of nomads died in it," Rachel explained, causing her and Garfield to look at the new GodQueen with questioning looks.

"I assure you, Lady Rachel, Husband, that delaying Rachel was no plan of mine. The nomads she speaks of rarely take the path where my quake took place. Chance was simply not on their side," Terra elaborated, causing all three of them to turn their gazes at Jinx, Goddess of Luck and Chance. The two GodQueens stared at her with hidden contempt, but Garfield's glare was unhidden as the goddess shivered slightly. She could be in serious trouble for this.

"A thousand pardons Your Highnesses. Inconvience to any of you was never my intent, merely to do my duty as the Lady of Possibilities," She attempted to explain, but Garfield's displeasure was still evident.

"I'll deal with you later Jinx," the GodKing declared, causing her to gulp.

Rachel cleared her throat as attention returned to her. She held her hand in front of her, causing a dead body to rise out of another portal, "Slade Wilson is dead Milord. I thought one less pest would make your marriage more enjoyable," Rachel explained, getting a smile from both of them. Slade Wilson was a pesky human that had severed himself from the flow of life and death, making him difficult to deal with.

Rachel then pulled a sword made of black and purple draconic bones from her cloak, "The Sword of Malchoir, My King," Rachel explained as she gave it to the GodKing, who had a bit of nostalgia from holding it. Malchoir had been a dragon that consumed gods. Garfield himself fought him with Rachel and others. When he was killed, the gods were restored, but fragments of Malchoir's once great power still coursed through his bones, which had becomes weapons of great power. Rachel herself possessed the Twin Blades of Malchoir.

Rachel turned fully to Terra for the first time, "And I have not forgotten that this is your wedding as well, Terra. And I find it fitting that on the day you marry our King and become the GodQueen of the Earth, that your power over it become a touch more absolute," Rachel announced as a beautiful staff appeared in her hand. It was made of a brownish-gold color with the design of a vine wrapped around it, "I present to you, the Staff of Pamela, Former Goddess of Plants," Rachel presented to Terra, who took it with awe in her eyes. Pamela had rebelled against Garfield with several others, who had been disgraced and imprisoned upon their defeat, leaving several positions vacant and causing a bit of chaos afterwards.

"Apologies My King, but I request to steal your show for a few moments and introduce someone to you all," Rachel requested with a slight bow at the request. Garfield merely nodded as Terra looked between them in interest. She always found it odd that her Sister in Queenship always seemed to be apologizing to the GodKing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Goddesses and Gods, I am happy to introduce you all to someone that I've been meaning to show to you. Rachana," Rachel called softly as another shadow appeared beside her. She looked like a younger carbon copy of the Gray Goddess besides her if not for the black hair and the red eyes, "My daughter," Rachel finished, answering their suspicion.

Garfield nearly jumped from his throne in surprise, "Well, well, well, Rachel! This is certainly a surprise," He said as he recovered from his shock with a small smile, "And who would the father be?" Garfield asked, more interest showing in his voice than expected.

Rachel smiled as she brushed her hand through her daughter's hair, "She had none," She answered getting surprised murmurs from everyone, "That was one of the things you taught me about, My King," Rachel added at Garfield's raised eyebrow.

"Yes...never expected you to use that though," Garfield muttered to himself before narrowing her eyes, "So tell us, Rachel, why is it you reveal her NOW of all time? She's been around for a while regardless of her aging rate, so why show her today?" Garfield asked with unspecified accusations in his voice at the strange coincidence, his tone making everyone tense.

Rachel merely smiled at the emerald skinned god's questioning, "She takes after me, Garfield," Rachel answered, getting wide eyes at her use of his name. It had been a long time since those lips graced that name, "She's been a curious soul, wanting to meet the great Garfield, wanting to see the one all look up at in awe. Remind you of anyone?" Rachel asked with a giggle.

Garfield looked at the red-eyed child with dissecting eyes. She stared back, a little nervous, but more curious. Indeed, she was her mother's daughter, "Well, we'll just have to visit you more often then," Garfield said with a chuckle as everyone relaxed, "If she's half of her mother, she'll be joining our ranks before a century," Garfield claimed as he ruffled Rachana's hair, getting a shy blush from the girl.

As the party returned to its noisy activity, Terra watched Rachel through the crowd. She couldn't help but wonder if there was something between the Shadow Goddess and her new husband. They were both much older than her, mentally. Although she had been 'born' soon after they were, she spent many millennia as an infant as the planet she was simmered and took shape. If there was something between them, she was unlikely to know.

"Yes, Terra, there is something between her and I," Garfield admitted, keeping his voice normal as not to attract the attention of the crowd.

Terra perked up at that. She didn't know if she should be worried or happy that he would share this with her, "What is it My King and Husband?" Terra inquired softly.

"Once upon a time, she was the most loyal goddess under my command. She betrayed her father, Trigon, the GodKing of the Underworld to stand at my side. She was the first one to volunteer for a mission from me and the first to take a hit for me. Once upon a time, I promised her the world," Garfield told with a sigh as old memories came to mind.

"What happened?" Terra asked curiously.

Garfield chuckled a soft and cruel laugh at this, "She thought I was asking her to marry me. What I meant was that the Underworld was her's when her father died," Garfield answered to Terra's surprise, "She took it as rejection and hasn't said my name until today," Garfield elaborated.

"...Why didn't you marry her?" Terra asked, needing to know why he chose her over Rachel.

Garfield paused before answering with an unreadable smirk, "Why indeed,"

**End of Chapter**

Well, that's it, hoped you all liked it. Please review and tell what you thought of this and what you thought Garfield's answer meant. **Review Please.**


End file.
